


Promotions

by VagueOmen



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beverly Katz Lives, Bisexual Will Graham, Clubbing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Will Graham, its not mentioned yet but i promise he is and that it will come up, sugar daddy undertones, this is already an au but im telling you now that i refuse to kill off beverly katz, will graham is arm candy, will is so oblivious to hannibals gay intentions its not even funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VagueOmen/pseuds/VagueOmen
Summary: Nightclub AU. Hannibal is an eccentric club owner and Will is a pretty new patron that catches his eye when Beverly takes her best friend out for the night."She said you’re mysterious.'Hannibal's grin turned genuine. 'How delightful to be thought of as so interesting.' He walked behind the counter and started to pour something.‘I don’t find you that interesting.’ he said, his face back into a blank stare.‘You will.’ he said, placing a glass of whiskey in front of Will.”
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	1. Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi-chap fic! Pls enjoy. No content warnings atm, but in the future this fic will contain mentions of drugs, and roofies. (and murder)
> 
> also my Monch Monch server buddies saw this first ily

Beverly gripped Will’s hand tight as she led him through the crowd at the entrance.

He looked up. Everything was so bright and loud. It made it feel like the place itself had a heartbeat. He wasn’t known as one to turn down a party, but he was still surprised at how much he liked it already. 

He let his eyes stick to the back of his best friend’s head. Her blue hair was his beacon through the swarm of bodies and storm of sounds. After weaving in and out for a minute or so, he found himself at the empty end of the bar. It was clear to him that she had tried to find a place where he could breathe and take his space.

“What do you think?” she asked. 

“I kind of like it Bev.” he smiled. “We should drink.” he waved over to the bartender, who gave him a nod and continued working on some other beverages. 

“Of course we should drink!” she laughed. “The bartender? She’s the one I was telling you was into me.”

“Oh yeah,” he said. “I remember you mentioning that. What’s her name?”

“Chiyoh. She seems distant, I know, but I swear she’s got some kind of soft spot for me. She isn’t one to get around but every woman here wants her. She could have any of them, Will.”

“And you don’t want to be one of those women because..?” he asked with a teasing smile. He knew the answer, but as her best friend it was his job to tease and counsel her about all relationships and sexual conquests. 

“Because I like a different woman.”

“Who at the moment doesn’t seem to be available, Beverly.” he said putting a hand over hers on top of the bar.

“I can still wait.”

“Alright, alright. I just hope you still have fun. You can’t get so caught up on her. Live your life, too.” 

“I know, Will. That’s easy coming from you though. You deal with not having someone like that by sleeping around. Which is fine!” she said putting her hands up defensively. “You know I think that’s great. I’m just saying everyone deals with things differently. Maybe I deal with this by not having sex with people I just wish were her. It’s just- god I can’t imagine anyone but-”

At that moment the aforementioned bartender walked up. “What’ll it be for my loyal patron and her new friend? Who are you? I have not seen you here before.” she said looking down at him. She was tall.

“Two beers. And this is my best friend.” She gestured a lazy hand towards him. 

“My name is Will Graham.” he said, sounding unsure of himself. He felt the need to impress this woman. He didn’t know why, but he knew that he didn’t ever want to get on her bad side. 

“And how do you two know each other?” she said looking behind her for glasses. 

Will didn’t have anything against this woman, but he thought he might as well get her off of Bev’s ass. “High school boyfriend comes back down to woo her into another date.”

Beverly smiled and tried not to laugh as she leaned into Will and wrapped his arm around her waist. 

If she was taken aback by this, she didn’t show it. “Right, well I’ll go get those beers for you.”

After she walked away they both burst out laughing as they detangled themselves. 

“You’re my hero, Will. I don’t know how anyone could possibly believe you’re heterosexual or that I am, but good job.”

“Of course, Bev. Anytime I get the chance to actually fool someone into thinking I’m straight I’m taking it. Just to see how many people really believe that straight people wear my outfits.”

“That’s true.” she said, eyeing his current get up. He had worn skinny jeans and a flannel that might not have been buttoned at all. If it was, you couldn’t see it as he had tucked the front of it into his pants. She looked back up at his face. “Either way, I owe you one. I’ll buy the beers.” 

“Free beer works for me!’ he laughed. 

When Chiyoh came back with the beers, she put them in front of Will. “I assume you’ll be chivalrous and pay for this date.”

That seemed strangely misogynistic, but maybe she was just on to them. She was testing him. She would not be easily lied to. Will knew he had to convince her. “Naturally! I’m not letting my princess spend a penny.” he smiled up at her and put some cash down on the counter. 

She gave him a dissatisfied look and watched Beverly quietly take a sip of her beer and not look at either of them. 

Will could tell she was trying her god damn best not to laugh or smile. 

Chiyoh left them again, walking away calmly. Something told Will that she wasn’t convinced.

Then they both started laughing, again. 

“Damn, Will! Your princess?” she could barely contain herself. 

He put his face into his arm that was on the bar. He laughed until he could speak again. “Well it might’ve worked?” He wiped tears from under his eyes. 

She regained her composure. “Probably not, but it was very fun to see you try.” she said. She held her glass out between them. 

He raised his glass to hers. 

“To heterosexual romance.” she said, with a faux serious expression. 

He smiled and took a sip. 

He looked off at the dance floor, thinking to himself fondly of when he and Beverly had met in college. He did have a crush on her before he really knew her. Before he knew she was a lesbian. Now he was closer to her than anyone in a very much platonic way. She still made fun of him sometimes for “being in love with her” and “only wanting unavailable lovers”.

He sometimes worried about being left alone if she ever gets married. Although he knows that she wouldn't ever let herself lose Will. He was more worried about feeling like a third wheel.

Her voice broke him out of his thoughts. “That’s the club owner you're staring at.”

He turned back to her. “What? I wasn’t really meaning to.”

“Well, you were. And he’s staring back at you.” she smiled and giggled at this.

“Of fuck.” he said staring into his drink. 

“His name is Doctor Lecter. It’s debated if he’s a real doctor or not. He’s kinda.. Mysterious. Eccentric.” she said. “-but I hear he’s kinda loaded. So you might wanna take that chance.” 

“Take that chance huh?” He looked over his shoulder as discreetly as he could. The man was still looking at him. 

“Well, he’s probably not into me. What has he done to suggest that?” he asked. He was being genuine. Will was perfectly good at being up front about his own advances but he was chronically bad at understanding others advances towards him. If he wasn’t as hot as he is he might not get laid as much. 

“Yeah, he’s totally not.” she said, taking another swig of her beer. Her sarcastic personality didn’t help his cluelessness when it came to flirting. 

He sat and sipped his drink while examining his nails. It seems that the polish had already chipped. Damn. Oh well. 

“Uh, Will-” she started with a hurried voice “he’s coming over- here the owner of the club is walking to us.”

“Oh shit” he said, making a very conscious effort not to look behind them. 

“He’s here.” Beverly whispered.

Before Will could look up, a voice over his shoulder and next to his ear said “Impolite to stare without at least introducing yourself to me.”

Will suppressed a shiver. “Well you stared at me and you’ve yet to introduce yourself, sir.” he said as he turned around on his stool to face him. 

The man he knew to be the club owner didn’t move back and kept his minimal distance. 

Will swallowed when he realized how close they were. It was unclear if the other cared as much about social graces as much as he previously stated. 

“I’m Doctor Lecter. You can call me Hannibal.” he said and stuck out his hand. He had an elusive smile. It was unclear if it was polite or friendly.

Will shook it, with his face scrunched up in a confused expression.

“Uh Will Graham.” he said staring at their hands. He let go. “Beverly told me about you.”

He finally took a step back and nodded his head towards Beverly. “And lovely to see you as always Ms. Katz.”

He looked at Will and raised his brow. “And would you indulge me by letting me ask what she did tell you about me, Will?”

“She said you’re mysterious.”

His grin turned genuine. “How delightful to be thought of as so interesting.” He walked behind the counter and started to pour something.

“I don’t find you that interesting.” he said, his face back into a blank stare.

“You will.” he said, placing a glass of whiskey in front of Will. 

Before Will could respond he had walked away and back into one of the crowds. 

He picked up the glass and stared into it. 

Beverly sipped her beer. “I told you so.”

Will didn’t look up his whiskey. He looked to be fascinated by it. “You said eccentric. Not fucking weird. What was all that about anyways?”

“I’m sure nothing to do with the fact that you’re cute, clearly gay and available, and new here.”

He scoffed. “Or, he’s ‘eccentric and mysterious’. As you so kindly described him.” he said. He finished off his gifted whiskey in a single go.

“I finished my drink. Let’s dance.”

“God, please.” Will laughed. 

And with that, they hopped off their stools and over to the pulsating lights and pounding music. 

Will and Beverly danced together. Neither of them really cared to find someone to grind against or find an excuse to get even closer to.

He moved freely and loosely. The one in the world watching him was his own best friend, who was known to have some weird moves. She didn’t care though. He thought she maybe even liked the extra attention it got her on the dance floor. 

He loved getting to spend time with her and live in a world of just the two of them. She was his favorite person. It was true, he liked to sleep around and make friends he might only have for the night, but it was nice to feel connected to someone. It wasn’t easy for him. He didn’t know how to find deeper connections. Sure, as a somewhat feminine bisexual man he’d had lots of straight women in college offer to be his friend, but none of them could really _see_ him. They didn’t want to.

The bright woman in front of him who was waving her arms in a way no one had ever done before, she could see him. She wanted to see him. She cared. 

On nights like these he liked to let the rest of the world slip away. Tonight shouldn’t be any different. And yet, it was. 

He thought of the strange man, Doctor Lecter. He’d never met someone quite like him. Their interaction played over in the back of his mind as he danced. It wasn’t distracting enough to keep him from a usual good time with Beverly, but it was there. 

Beverly started shouting lyrics to whatever song was playing.

Will was brought back into the moment. He danced and sang for the rest of the night, until they both crashed at her nearby apartment. 

***

Will awoke with a slight headache. Great. Minor hangover. He knows it could’ve been worse.

He looked over beside him and saw Beverly sitting with her legs crossed on top of the blankets, looking at her phone. She looked confused or angry. He couldn’t tell which. 

“Mornin’ Bev. What's going on?” he asked, trying to sit up or at least lean on his elbows.

She didn’t speak. She just handed the phone over to him. It was an instagram post. Alana Bloom’s instagram post, specifically. The picture was her in an expensive looking yet casual suit, sitting in a field on a blanket. Could he see a horse in the background? Yes, there were a couple horses in the background. There was a ring on the hand that she had facing the camera. Engaged. 

“Oh.” he said quietly. 

“I guess I really should stop denying opportunities with other people now, huh?” she had a bitter smile. She set her phone down on the bedside table. 

Will got up and sat down on top of the blankets with her. He faced her, looking down instead of at her face. He placed a hand on hers. 

“It’s not your fault, Bev.” 

“Maybe.”

He squeezed her hand. “It’s really, really not. She wouldn’t commit to you. She knew how you felt about her, and she led you on. She slept with you, Beverly. And she knew what she was doing when she did.”

“She was having a hard time, Will.” she said, taking her hand out of his so she could use them to gesture as she spoke. “I knew she couldn’t commit. She never told me that, sure. I told her how I felt. It was my mistake to not ask her if she could promise me what I wanted.” she finished.

“I know. It wasn’t your fault though. I’m not saying that makes her a bad person, either. It just happened at the wrong time. And now it’s done, okay? You’ll get past this.”

“I know. It just doesn’t feel like it right now.”

“I know.”

She layed down and crawled over to him. She put her head on his chest and loosely put her arms over his middle. 

He held her there. He wished he could make it better, that he could somehow convince all parties involved to do what will make Beverly happy. He knew he couldn’t control other people. All he could do was understand them. 

After a few minutes and his arm was getting a little numb he said quietly “We’ll get through it. I’ll always be here, you know. And besides, now you have no reason to _not_ sleep with that very intense but very attractive bartender.”

She laughed a little half-heartedly. “I suppose that’s true. Although she’s still not my type.” 

“Not like the other girls, huh?” he teased. 

She flicked him lightly on his stomach. 

“Hey!” he laughed. 

“You get what you deserve.” she said smiling. 

***

He didn’t stay for breakfast, he had to get back to his apartment to feed the strays he’d taken in since getting the place. They weren’t the biggest dogs, but he wished he could give them some outdoor space. They seemed very happy just to see him and have a warm place to sleep though. 

As he sat down to eat his own toast and scrambled eggs after giving the dogs some kibble, he decided to text Beverly. 

_“Thanks for letting me tag along last night. I think I want to go again”_

_“I’ll make a club kid of you yet Will Graham”_


	2. Hired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon Will's return to the club, Doctor Lecter offers him something unexpected.

Will was used to going out most nights. He enjoyed the anonymity of living in a larger city. He could go out every night without subjecting anyone to knowing him. It was one of the only things that made the prospect of socializing exciting.

He liked to spend time alone, too. He’d go to work, come home to the dogs, and stay in all night. He only really went out on weekends. Of course, he did have one weekday off but he spent that volunteering at the transgender crisis hotline. That one day a week made him feel like he could actually do something important. It was hard though. It was really hard. Alana had told him once that he seemed to have too much of a stressful career to spend a day off doing something so emotionally loaded. He didn’t listen. Beverly thinks so too, but she knows Will better than to think she could get him to stop.

Going out helped. He needed to fit as much fun and wild into a weekend as he could. Well, not many would describe his current weekends as fun and wild. It was just an occasional bar, club, hookup.

He usually managed to find new places to go to, a rotational system between areas so he never became a familiar face. Something about the club Beverly took him to was different. He wanted to go back much sooner than later. Two weekends in a row at the same spot was a big shift in routine for him. The pull to return was stronger than his need for stability in schedule.

Beverly was going to be thrilled.

***  
Beverly, as Will correctly assumed, was more than willing to take Will back to the club the following weekend. “I’ll pick you up!” she had said on the phone earlier that evening when Will asked what their plan was.

So here she was in Will’s doorway in dramatic eyeliner and clothes that really were too cold for the streets at night. “I like your outfit.”

Will looked himself over. He was wearing blue skinny jeans and a regular v-necked t-shirt. “Um- thanks? I thought simple is safe.”

“I like it, Will.” she assured, grabbing his shoulder lightly. “Now come on- I have a taxi waiting for us downstairs.”

He turned out the light and locked the door behind him, following Beverly into the elevator down the hall.

“Woo. Clubbing.” he said unenthusiastically.

The floor beneath them dropped slightly and then began the steady dissent.

“Are you not excited?” she asked.

“No, I am. Just a little...nervous. I don’t know what I’m expecting.”

“It’s just a club. There’s no harm in being a regular. Besides, you don’t have to come back again just because you wanted to go this time.”

They stepped out of the elevator and crossed out to the street.

“I know.” he said.

He climbed into the cab after her while she gave the driver the address, and leaned back into the seat as they drove off.

“What made you wanna go back, anyways?” she asked. She didn’t seem to expect any certain answer.

Will liked that about Beverly. She didn’t ever want anything from him. He could just be himself. “I don’t know, Bev.” he sighed. “I liked how comfortable you were. I think that made me feel a bit protected somehow. And I think that made me feel like no one would ever care who I was or what I do even if I stuck around.”

“Deep.” she teased.

He chuckled lightly. “Yeah, well, I’m not totally sure anyways.”

“That’s fine. You don’t have to be.” she said.

The rest of the ride they sat quietly, looking out the window and listening to the low buzz of the driver’s radio playing some station they’d never heard of.

When they approached the street the club was on Beverly spoke up again and told the driver that anywhere here now was fine.

“You know,” she said, beginning to walk towards the club. “Doctor Lecter will probably notice you tonight. Might want to expect that really.”

“Why would he notice me?” Will asked somewhat quietly, and somewhat to himself. They were entering through the doors and Beverly wouldn’t have heard him anyways.

They headed straight to the crowd of people dancing near the stage. They stayed on the outskirts of the crowd. It seemed that Beverly was giving Will some space from the crowd.

He could handle clubs and crowds- he frequently did. It just seems that she knew he was in some way putting himself out there by coming back to this particular place.

Will and Beverly danced with each other in an almost lazy fashion. They weren’t all that into it quite yet but they swayed their bodies along to the music. The lights flashed in time with the beat.

After a few songs- maybe even one Will could recognize from the last time he was here, Beverly nodded her head towards the center of the crowd, questioning.

“No,” Will said. “I need a drink in me first for that.”

“Sounds good.” she said, taking Will’s hand and stepping away.

Tonight the bar was a little more crowded. It was a busier night across the whole club. Still, they found two empty seats in the middle of the row of people.

Chiyoh made her way over to them fairly quickly. That woman had a speed and grace to her that made Will wonder if she was even human.

“What will it be for you, Beverly- and your boyfriend, who was eyeing a woman on your walk over here?” she said cooly.

Caught.

Will was blushing a little. He knew he couldn’t deny it that easily but he was slightly embarrassed that someone had noticed him checking someone out just on the walk to the bar. “I uh- I’ll have a beer. Thanks.”

Beverly just laughed it off. She didn’t seem bothered to be found out about their very poorly constructed lie. “Just a beer please, Chiyoh.” she said.

Suddenly, before Chiyoh had made a move to start getting their drinks, a voice behind them stopped her. “Chiyoh- I’ll take these two up to the loft. About time they had my own brew.” he said.

Will and Beverly both swung around.

“Doctor Lecter!” Beverly exclaimed. “That’s very kind. Will and I would love to join you.” she finished before Will could object.

“Delightful.” Doctor Lecter said putting a hand on both Bev and Will’s shoulders. “There’s no joy in brewing if I have no one to appreciate it.”

Beverly hopped off the stool eagerly and began to follow the charming but strange man.

Will was confused as to why he’d been invited, but he followed them both.

The lights pulsed purple and blue as Doctor Lecter nodded to a bouncer and they ascended the stairs.

Will looked around him as he walked up. He could see the entire dance floor and the bar. He could see Chiyoh mixing a drink. He could see two- no wait three- other patrons making out in the corner of the bar. He looked up at the ceiling. He studied the swirling beams of color from the light fixtures. He was so caught up in taking it in that he noticed a little later than the others that he was at the top.

The loft had a dark wood flooring and deep red walls. All the seating was black leather. Everything felt so specifically designed. Purposeful. Elegant. On the far end of the loft was a smaller bar than downstairs. It had a grey marble counter. There didn’t seem to be a bartender.

Will tentatively stood at the counter with Beverly.

Doctor Lecter walked behind the bar as he rolled up his sleeves, exposing his muscular forearms. Suits were not the usual get up of a club owner, but it was clear by now that Doctor Hannibal Lecter is not a usual club owner. He set three glasses on the marble.

“I brew my own beer.” he said. “There isn’t anything wrong with what we serve downstairs. I just rather enjoy crafting something with my own hands. I am aware of every step that beverage went through. I know exactly what I’m putting in your bodies.” Doctor Lecter explained as he poured two drinks.

“Not drinking with us, Doctor Lecter?” Will questioned. “Maybe you know better than to put it in your own mouth.” he half-joked. Drinking a stranger's home brew probably wasn’t the best decision he’s ever made. That wasn’t going to stop him from taking the glass that the doctor offered him.

He laughed. “That’s not the case, Will. I simply try not to drink while on the job.”

Will nodded. That was fair.

Beverly took a sip first. “Wow. That’s pretty good.” she said. “Not that I thought it would be bad! I just haven’t come across many home brews worth drinking.”

Will took a sip of his own. Yeah, not all that bad. “This is pretty good for beer, Doctor Lecter.” he said looking down into the glass.

“You say that as if you don’t like beer, even though that’s what you’ve ordered both times in my club.” he said. He was now standing with his hands on the bar, leaning in to listen. “Tell me, Will, why would you drink something that isn’t to your tastes?” he questioned.

Will looked up at him. “Cheap. The taste is certainly bearable.” he said.

“I wish for you to enjoy yourself always. Life should be enjoyable. You will only drink what you truly like here, Will.” he began. “You and Beverly both need only worry about your tastes when in my establishment. At least, in the loft. I can’t afford for that secret to get out downstairs.” he said.

Beverly shot Will a look that he didn’t quite understand but it meant something like “Dude. You just got us free drinks.”

“That’s very generous of you, Doctor Lecter. Are you sure?” Beverly asked.

“Of course, Beverly. I want Will here to have the finest experience.” he said. “Naturally yourself as well.”

Will didn’t really understand the Doctor’s fascination with the both of them, but he wasn’t about to start complaining now. Is it possible that he just got both himself and his best friend free drinks for life just because he didn’t originally find the club owner interesting? What kind of guy was this? Whatever he was, Will supposed he didn’t really need to know.

“Thank you, Doctor Lecter. That is very kind. Don’t know what we did to deserve this but I’ll try not to stop doing it.” Will said.

He smiled at the joke. “You don’t have to worry about that, either, Will.” he said. “I would love nothing more than to give a tour of the place. Would you indulge me?” he asked the two of them.

“If you don’t mind, Doctor Lecter,” Beverly said. “I’ve known the club pretty well. I’d really like to stay up here, drink this excellent beer, and explore the loft a bit?” she suggested. She looked at Will while she said it.

It was clear to Will that she wasn’t going to come with them but he couldn’t really tell why.

“You are more than welcome to, Beverly.” Doctor Lecter said, rolling his sleeves back down.

Will thought that was a shame. He didn’t know how he felt about this odd man but he couldn’t deny that he found his body appealing.

Hannibal Lecter walked to Will’s seat and put out his arm for him to hold. “Join me while I make my rounds?” he offered.

Will grabbed his arm and waved goodbye to Beverly.

She smiled at him and winked as she kept drinking her beer. She is so up to something.

Will was led back to the stairs, grip still firm on Doctor Lecter’s arm. He felt a sudden fear of becoming detached from him out in the club.

The doctor might have sensed Will’s nervousness and touched the hand on his arm while he asked “Tell me Will, what do you do for a living?”

“Oh. I work retail. An outdoors shop, believe it or not. I like that type of stuff- but the kind of people that shop there- ugh.” he groaned. He didn’t feel the need to complain about his job any further. It would just sour his mood.

“Careers in retail are some of the most stressful. I do not envy you.” he said.

“You work at a club. Isn’t that stressful?” Will asked.

“I quite enjoy it, actually. It suits my needs well.” he said.

What was that supposed to mean? Before Will could really ask anything more they were already at the bottom of the stairs and the music was too loud on the main floor.

‘I was actually checking in on the bar when I spotted you.” Hannibal said loudly into Will’s ear as they walked through the crowd.

Will could see the bar at the edge of his vision and over the sea of heads. He now understood why the Doctor had lent him an arm. He continued to hold on tight as the taller man led him gracefully through to the other side.

“Hannibal.” Chiyoh greeted as she saw them approach.

Hannibal smiled at her and looked at Will. “My new friend here is joining me on my rounds tonight- so sorry to steal him away earlier.” he said.

They were friends? Will supposed he didn’t mind that. He didn’t see how he was providing any good company to Hannibal but he accepted it anyways because hey, free drinks. It helped that Will didn’t mind looking at him either. He maybe even liked hanging off his arm, although just as a new friend.

“How is it tonight, Chiyoh?” he said, interrupting Will’s rapid train of thought.

“Busy. A few annoying drunks.” she replied.

“I trust nothing you can’t handle?” he asked with a slightly raised brow.

“Nothing that seems to be in your jurisdiction, Hannibal, no.” she smiled. Will almost didn’t catch that she was smiling. It was small and thin, but beautiful.

“Good to hear it. I was hoping to not abandon Will on any duties he cannot help me with. I am most fortunate to have you, Chiyoh.” he said.

“Go on then.” she said, turning to leave.

“Uh, bye!” Will got out before they left too. He surprised himself by feeling so alright with standing around while other people spoke and did their jobs.

“She seems pretty good at her job.” Will said awkwardly.

“Yes.”

“So, um, what’s next?” he asked.

Doctor Lecter put his hand on top of Will’s again as he explained “I’m going to speak with a floor manager and make sure they don’t need anything from me.”

Will just nodded.

Once again he was led through bubbles of people across the floor.

They rounded a corner into a seated area that was just less loud enough that people didn’t have to yell to talk to each other.

At the very end of the strip of red couches, seats, tables, and counters, was a tall and elegant looking blonde woman.

Will wasn’t one to believe in set societal roles of any kind, but he almost felt that this woman was too pretty, too graceful to really be here. Of course, if Doctor Hannibal Lecter owns this club, who knows what kind of people could find themselves here. Still, the presence of this woman confused him.

She eyed him and the doctor both as they walked toward her.

This must be one of the floor managers, Will realized.

“Hello, boys.” she said with a smile that Will couldn’t determine as fake or genuine.

“Bedelia, this is Will Graham. He is assisting me as I make the last of my rounds tonight.” He said gesturing to the man on his arm.

“Nice to meet you, Will Graham.” she said. “Bedelia Du Maurier.”

They seemed to be standing strangely close. Will felt like he should give them some space while they discussed but he also felt like he hadn’t been invited to let go of the doctor quite yet.

“I’m afraid that I have nothing troublesome or significant to report to you, Hannibal.” she said. She tucked a section of her hair behind her ear. “Only a handful of hammered twenty-somethings to throw out tonight.”

“Good. You know what I will and will not tolerate in my palace, Bedelia.” he said. He looked down at Will. “Part of why I consider her to be a close friend.”

“Very close indeed.” she said quietly enough that Will barely caught it.

There was definitely something weird about the both of them. They were probably having sex, he deduced. At the very least, they used to.

He thought silently about the alluring and mysterious woman on his way back up to the loft with Doctor Lecter.

At the top of the stairs Hannibal stopped and Will looked up at him.

“There are a few things I had to unfortunately cut short from our tour, but I’d love to show you another time.” he said.

“Oh- yeah. Yeah I totally get that. I liked tagging along. It’s pretty cool here. It’s nice.” Will said. He wasn’t sure what you’re supposed to say after someone gives you a personal tour of their night club.

“Thank you, Will. I’m afraid I must go to my office at home for the rest of tonight. I will not extend an invitation for that part of my routine today- you have your dear Beverly to get back to.” he said with a small but real smile.

Maybe they were friends now. “Yeah. I understand that perfectly well, Doctor Lecter. I should probably get some sleep anyways. Big sale at the store on Monday.” he sighed. He felt like in a normal conversation the other would loosen his arm for Will and they’d both be on their merry way. Except the other’s grip remained solid, firm, and gentle. Will might feel trapped if it didn’t feel so nice.

“Will, you were quite helpful tonight. Your aid has done me and the establishment some good.” he said. He paused and took a breath in. “I know this is sudden, but I feel like you’ve proven all that you need to for me now. Would you be interested in assisting here, for me? I’ll pay you at least double whatever it is you’re making now. I’d love to have you on as my personal help.” he offered.

Will stared past him with wide eyes. He was thoroughly surprised. That seemed wonderful. It would be much better for him in all likelihood, and the decent pay would help so much.

“Doctor Lecter, I- I don’t think I’ve ever had a job I didn’t have to at least interview for.” he began to ramble.

“Will-’

“-And I’m very specific about my health insurance there are things I need that aren’t covered by just anything.” he said fast, ignoring the questioning look on the other’s face. “-and I’ll have you know that I’m quite flattered but I don’t want you to regret taking me on. I might not be at all what you thought!” he finished staring at the doctor who he realized was begging to laugh.

“Will. I can certainly work out those benefits for you. I take care of my people here. I’d love to take care of you, if you’d allow me.” he began to explain. “In regards to my perception of you, I’m very absolute in my impression of you. You have done wonders just by being around this night. So I’ll ask again; would you like to work here, for me?” he said.

“Doctor Lecter, that’s very generous. I would love to. Are you sure? Free drinks is one thing, but a job?”

“Yes, Will. I’m sure of this.”

“Then yes, I would love to work here and help you. I mean, I have to figure some things out first but I am very much considering it.”

“Good.” he smiled as he loosened his arm for Will.

Will slid his own arm out, immediately feeling the absence of Doctor Lecter.

Hannibal got his cell phone out of his inside suit pocket and handed it to Will with the contacts open.

Will took the phone and added his number. It wasn’t until after he handed the phone back that he realized he’d forgotten to put in his email, which meant for certain he would be expecting texts and calls from this strange man. He felt it was too late to ask for the phone back.

“You’ll be hearing from me, Will. Have a good night.” he said, turning to go back down the steps.

“Thank you. Goodnight, Doctor Lecter.” he said.

And with that he was left at the top of the stairs with Beverly eyeing him from across the loft. He had a lot to tell her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You!!! To my gf for the beta reading
> 
> if u comment or kudos I'll take u on a tour of my nightclub
> 
> tumblr: vague-omen  
> hannibal tumblr: psychoanalyz3d


	3. Ends and Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i dont update super fast im a college student but also i write for my own pleasure and don't put any deadlines on it. here's chapter 3

Beverly walked out of the parking lot with a reusable tote bag in hand. It had “because science” written on the side in dark blue lettering. It was a gift from Will one year at christmas, or maybe it had been her birthday.

She was almost at the doors of the grocery store when she heard her name. 

“Beverly?”

No way. 

She took a deep breath and turned to face the person. “Alana!” she said, trying to smile. 

“Beverly, hey. It’s been a little while!” she said. 

Alana had just come out of the store. She was standing there with a cart full of bagged groceries. 

_ Good _ , Beverly thought. She can’t stay and chat. 

“Yeah, it has.” she said. “Uh- how are you?” 

“I”m good. I really am.” she smiled. 

Beverly felt angry at her for the first time. 

“That’s good to hear, Alana.” she continued to lie. 

“How have you been, Beverly?” she asked. 

“I’ve been really good!” she lied. She hadn’t been horrible, but she felt like she had to be happier than Alana. 

“Listen, Beverly, I really am glad to see you.” she said, stepping closer to let another customer walk past. She leaned slightly in. “I’ve been wanting to tell you I’m sorry. I know what I did- believe me. You don’t have to forgive me either.”

Beverly didn’t know what to say. She just looked away, trying to keep her expression neutral. “Yeah. I appreciate that, I guess.” she said. 

“I mean it. I know I’ve been kinder and smarter with other people. You didn’t deserve that version of me.” she said, frowning. 

“Yeah, I didn’t.” Beverly said stone faced, starting to claim the anger she didn’t realize she had before.

“I don’t want it to be like this. You don’t have to say yes, but, can we get coffee sometime? I want to know what’s up with you. I want to be friends, Bev.” she said using the nickname she hadn’t said since they were friendly. 

Her anger melted. She couldn’t help it. “I- I really don’t know. That sounds nice, but I can’t just decide if I want to be your friend again right now.”

“That's okay. I understand that. Do what you need to. You still have my number right?” she asked.

“Uh- Will does. He made me delete it off of mine.” she confessed. She immediately felt embarrassed and regretted giving her that piece of information. She should have lied.

“Right.” Alana said. “Well, I’ll hear from you, maybe?” 

Beverly sighed and smiled. “Yeah, maybe.”

Alana nodded and started to push her cart out to the parking lot. 

“Hey, Alana!” Beverly called out. 

She turned her head back. 

“Congrats.” 

“Thanks, Bev.” she smiled. 

***

Will was feeling anticipatory and unsure of himself as he arrived at the nightclub. 

He walked in and right to the stairway. The bouncer recognized him and let him up without much chit chat. Will was instructed by Hannibal over the phone to meet him up there. 

When he reached the top of the steps Doctor Hannibal Lecter himself was there to greet him.

“It’s good to see you, Will. Why did I not see you sooner? I had missed you here.”

“Missed me? I wasn’t even a regular yet. I must be real special.” he grinned. 

“Avoiding the question.” he stated. It seems Will can’t get anything past anyone here. 

“I-” he started running a hand through his hair. “I was nervous, to be honest with you. Didn’t want to ruin your impression of me, I guess.”

“Are you nervous now?”

“Yes.” he let out a worried chuckle. 

“No need, dear Will. It’ll be alright. I’ll take care of you here.” he smiled and touched Will’s shoulder. 

He let out a breath. “Okay, Doctor Lecter.”

“You can trust me.”

“I do. I don’t know quite why.” he laughed lightly. “-but I do. Trust you.” he confirmed. 

Hannibal took his hand off of Will and looked out towards all the bubbles of people. “Shall we?”

Will nodded. Once again he was being offered an arm. He supposed the man was just overly polite. He looped his arm through and they made their descent. 

They first went to the far end of the floor, heading over to the lounge areas. 

As they got there, Bedelia left.    


Will just watched her leave. “I thought..?”

Hannibal sat down on a couch. 

Will sat down next to him. 

“Let us watch over for a few moments.” Hannibal said reaching over to touch his knee. “I’m sure we can manage.” 

Will nodded and tried to ease into a more relaxed seating position. He put his head back, closed his eyes, took a breath, and opened his eyes again. He didn’t feel unsafe. It was just..weird. He wasn’t completely sure why he wasn’t more anxious about the entire situation. 

“Tell me, Will, what have you observed for me so far?” Hannibal asked. 

“Well.” he began to think. “It seems like a profitable night so far. Yet, nothing really interesting is happening. That’s the best combination for you. Nothing to deal with and plenty of patrons.” he said.

“You are correct that it is profitable,” he said.

Will raised his brow.

“-but I happen to be a fan of interesting nights. I’d be rather disappointed if owning this establishment ever became monotony.” he concluded. 

“Even if it sets you back profits?” he asked.

“Yes. I value interesting things and interesting people.”

“Am I one of your interesting people?” he asked, hoping that the joke about his boss’ odd hiring strategies would land. 

Hannibal did smile. “I remembered you, didn’t I? I found you of importance and I still do.” 

Will felt slightly flattered and embarrassed. 

“Beverly said no one knows if you’re a real doctor or not. Are you?” he asked, changing the subject. 

“I am.” 

“Really? How did that lead you to owning a nightclub?” 

“I was a surgeon in the E.R., once upon a time. It was good work, but eventually I had been too close to too much death. I couldn’t handle not being able to save everyone.” he said. 

“Wow. I’m- That’s not an easy job at all.” he said. 

“Indeed. Naturally after leaving the work I felt a need to escape. I was a club goer myself, once.” he smiled. “I found a sense of being alive. I decided I wanted to help people feel alive. It’s really quite the opposite of my old career path.” 

“Very.” Will chuckled. 

“And yet, here I am with the title of Doctor.” he laughed. 

He smiled at him and thought for a moment. “It suits you. Doctor Lecter. That feels like you.” 

“Thank you, Mr. Graham. ‘Will’ suits you.” he said. “Shall we make out next stop, seeing as everything but you is uninteresting here?” he asked standing up. 

He nodded and followed.

It looked like a busy night at the downstairs bar. 

“Chiyoh.” Hannibal greeted. 

“Hello, Hannibal.” she said. Her demeanor seemed even more serious than usual. 

“Is everything running smoothly?” he asked. 

“There is something I’m afraid can only be handled by you.” she said. She glanced at a man sitting a few feet away. 

Hannibal nodded. 

“Will, I’m afraid I must ask you to wait in the loft for me while I take care of something for Chiyoh. Will you be alright?” 

“Yeah, that’s okay. Do you want my help? Is there anything I can do?” he asked.

“I’m sure. The best thing for me that you can do is to make sure I know where you are and how to find you.” Hannibal assured. 

“Got it. I’ll head back up to the loft.”

“Shall I escort you?” 

“No, it’s okay. Do what you need to down here. I know the way.”

Will began to walk away and stopped briefly to look nervously over his shoulder. 

Hannibal caught his eye, and nodded to him discreetly. 

Right, he was okay. This was going to be perfectly fine. All he has to do is hang out in the loft. 

He wishes Beverly were here tonight. Though he knew that they both came to the conclusion that it might be weird to have your best friend there at work for your entire first shift. 

He shot a quick text as he made his way to the lounge upstairs. It was just a thumbs up emoji, but it would be enough until he had the time and energy to tell her how his first shift is going. 

When he got to the top his phone pinged. 

_ ‘my working man’ _ she sent back. 

He put his phone back and looked out across the loft. 

Bedelia sat in a leather chair positioned in the corner near the empty bar. 

“Well don’t you look like a lost puppy.” she smiled in amusement. 

Will cocked his head slightly to the side. “Just taskless, not lost.”

“Oh, I see. Waiting for the boss to do his secret and important business?” she asked with trepidation. 

She seemed nervous about how Will would answer. He wasn’t sure what she wanted to hear from him. He decided on the truth. He isn’t one to suck up anyways. “Yeah. Something he has to deal with on his own, he said.”

Bedelia took a slow sip of her red wine. It somehow felt simultaneously appropriate and inappropriate for the setting. On one hand, a nightclub. On the other, a secluded upstairs lounge. Either way, Bedelia’s demeanor was not that of someone seeking thrills in the night. 

“Well, let’s hope that neither of us become something he needs to deal with.” she said, raising her glass slightly. 

Will scrunched his face and stared. Despite his clear confusion and now increased anxiety, she did not give him further response. 

He figured that she wasn’t going to expand on it. Maybe she was drunk. “Are you drinking on the clock or as a patron?” he asked, sitting down across from her. “I won’t tell- just curious about policy around here.”

“I’m off the clock, Graham. But to answer your question- you can always consume alcohol while working if Hannibal offers it.”

“Well that’s,” he paused. “generous.” 

“Yes.”

“How long do you figure I’ll be waiting for him?” Will asked. 

“A long time, I assume. I’d pull out that book I saw poking out of your bag in the back room.” she said with a polite smile, to make up for the fact that she was suggesting he don’t spend that time socializing with her.

“Oh. Yeah. I’ll go get that.” he said standing up, slightly surprised at the entire interaction with the increasingly mysterious woman. 

When he came back she did not acknowledge him. He sat down in a seat a comfortable distance away. He was positioned close enough to see over the railing and down to the first floor, far away enough from Bedelia to not have to make polite conversation, but close enough to see or hear her. 

He opened to the page he’d left a bookmark (a receipt from the outdoors store). He flipped many pages as he read without really processing anything on the page. 

An hour passed before anything happened to snap him out of his blank mind. Will looked up from his book to see that Bedelia started getting up to leave. 

“Does he-” he started. “Should I expect him to come back?”

“I believe, Will Graham, it is in your best interest to stay and wait. Have a drink on me. Hannibal will allow that.” she offered. 

“Thanks. I’ll see you around, I guess.”

“Yes. See you around, I guess.” she parroted. She walked out of the loft, the click of her heals fading as she approached the louder floor of the club. 

He sat and contemplated. He would not, he decided, have a drink. He trusted Bedelia that he was allowed to, he just wanted to settle in with his book. He realized that he hadn’t really been reading the words and tried to find the page he had started on. He sighed, and started again. 

Another hour passed. He was still on shift, but the lack of task and presence of anyone else made him nervous and confused. He almost jumped in his seat when he heard the voice of his boss coming up the stairs. He put the book down and stood up to greet him. 

“Hello, Will.” Doctor Lecter said walking over to him. “I am deeply sorry that other matters kept me from you. I sincerely hope it doesn’t happen again.” he apologized.

“Oh, it’s alright. I’m just glad everything is okay now. I had a book in my bag anyway.”

“Thank you for being so patient. I appreciate the work you’ve done for me tonight.” he said. “What’s there that you were reading in my absence?” he asked, gesturing to the book on the chair. 

“Ah, just a collection of Edgar Allen Poe. Not the biggest reader but I’ve been getting back to my old favorites from those college english classes.” he explained. 

“Does something about his troubled mind appeal to you, Will?” he asked with an inquisitive smile. 

“I find the unstable way in which he thinks to be applicable to modern instability. Although, I doubt it’s all that deep. I’m pretty sure it's all a result of a depression and addiction cocktail.”

Hannibal laughed at the comment. “Science has not yet taught us if madness is or is not the sublimity of the intelligence.” 

“Hm?” he hummed.

“Our dear friend, Poe.” he answered. 

He wanted Hannibal to think he was smart and knew quotes from all the classic poets. He didn’t. He wasn’t normally pressed to to impress someone, but this mattered to him now and he didn’t care to think about why. And yet, he didn’t know how to fake the kind of intellect and culture that Hannibal had to him. 

“Oh- I haven’t heard that one before.” Will said. 

“I have studied much about him and his ideas on the mind. I take a fascination with the alternate and less practiced ideas of psychology and psychiatry.” he mused. 

“I’m starting to think I don’t know what kind of Doctor you really are, Hannibal.” he joked. 

“Makes me all the more interesting, dear Will.” 

“Speaking of interesting-” he began. “What was going on at the bar? If you don’t mind me asking.” 

“My business is your business, naturally.” he said sitting down and gesturing for Will to do the same. 

He nodded and sat down across from him. 

“Unfortunately, date rape drugs are all too common in this industry. I always oversee it personally when we catch any of it here.”

“That guy Chiyoh pointed out-?” Will asked. 

He nodded. 

“I hope he gets what he deserves.” he said with anger behind his teeth. 

Hannibal leaned in slightly. “And what is it that he deserves, Will?” he asked. 

“Probably death. But all you can do is kick him out and report him maybe.”

“I could. Where do you think the responsibility for that man’s life lies? Or the responsibility for his actions? Is he to perform his own punishment or is someone meant to take the initiative themselves?” he questioned.

“I mean- the normal answer would be the law.” he said. 

“What is your answer, Will?” 

“I don’t know. There’s a part of me that wants real justice. I don’t know where that comes from.” he admitted. 

“That is the question.” Hannibal said. “Each person must decide for themselves where justice comes from, and if that is enough.”

“I’m sorry you had to be the justice today. That’s probably exhausting.” he empathized. 

“It is a long, careful, and discrete process.” Hannibal said slowly. 

“I definitely understand why you were gone now. Sorry I couldn’t be of more help.” he apologized, fidgeting with his hands. 

“Nonsense, Will. You were most helpful. In good time you’ll be able to help me with these issues, too. I’d like to properly train and prepare you for it eventually.” 

“Oh. Are all the staff trained for that?”

“No. At the moment it is an endeavor that I take on my own.”

“That makes sense. You being the boss and most qualified and all.”

Hannibal nodded. He looked at Will despite him avoiding most eye contact. 

“So,” Will deflected. “What now?” he asked. 

“It’s been a long night. And you’ve done very well and been very proficient. I’d offer to drive you home but I’m afraid I am not finished with my duties here tonight.” he said standing up. 

Will stood and grabbed his book. “Oh that’s alright- I actually drove tonight anyways.” 

“Very well.” Hannibal said, offering his hand out. Will took it. “I will see you tomorrow.”

“Yes- I will see you tomorrow Doctor Lecter.” he said. He turned to leave and to grab the rest of his things. 

“Will.”

“Uh- Yeah?”

“Thank you.” 

Will nodded and gave a small smile. 

Hannibal smiled and watched him for a moment before walking off into the club. 

There was something weird about that doctor that Will hadn’t quite figured out yet. He wasn’t sure if he needed to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my writing is really just dialogue isn't it. sorry not sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> my gf suggested i name this fic "Meat Daddy Promotes Sweet Sexy Sex Boy" or "Lil Sexy Club Sexy Boy Sex." 
> 
> thx for reading!! Comments and Kudos make my entire year. <3 lmk what u think!
> 
> tumblr: vague-omen  
> hannibal tumblr: psychoanalyz3d


End file.
